


奇妙的约会

by llama_san



Series: 玄亮现代爱情喜剧 [1]
Category: San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types, 三国
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llama_san/pseuds/llama_san
Summary: 刘备想找人约炮，来的是孔明。
Relationships: 刘备/诸葛亮, 玄亮 - Relationship
Series: 玄亮现代爱情喜剧 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803703
Kudos: 6





	奇妙的约会

**Author's Note:**

> 写于2016年5月。

刘备有些紧张地坐在咖啡店里。他现在有点后悔让简雍给他找约炮对象了。

按理说他一四十多岁的离婚男人，做这事也不至于这么薄脸皮。关键这次他那好哥们儿兼助理给他别出心裁，非要找个男的。

“刘总，没事儿，给你换个口味，包你满意！” 刘备自问也不是严格的直男，一时新奇也就答应了。但现在想来他这哥们儿嘴上跑火车的能力，心里还真有些没底。

刘备不安地玩了好一会儿手机，忽然一个人在他面前拉开了椅子。终于来了吗。

刘备差点吓了一跳，不过马上镇定下来，好歹是个老板不能失了面子。

他开始端详起眼前这个人，嗯，长得挺清秀，衣着也很普通，甚至是有些正式了，一眼看去也就是个正直的帅气青年，跟想象中染发耳钉纹身的形象完全不搭。

“您是刘总吧？” 青年倾身微笑着问了一句。

哟，还挺客气的。刘备暗暗脑补，这难道是那种表面乖巧，内心狂野的大学生？年轻人嘛，不能貌相……

“你是孔明吧？来，坐——”

孔明便坐在了他的对面。刘备见他还拿了文件夹一类的东西，有些小小的疑惑。

“想喝点什么？随便点，我请你。”

“这怎么好意思——”

刘备心想这小伙子这么客气，都不像是来约炮的了。

“没事儿，没事儿……”

两人点好了饮料，一时相顾无言。刘备想着要不先熟悉熟悉，虽然没怎么跟男人约过会，总不能直奔开房吧。

“那，你平时喜欢去哪儿玩啊？”

孔明对这个问题似乎有些惊讶，但马上又恢复了笑容，回答道：“也没什么特别的爱好，倒是喜欢看夜晚的星空。”

没想到还是个文艺青年。

“哈哈，有人陪你看吗？”

孔明的脸色似乎又僵了一下，还是作答道：“以前有人陪，后来她嫌烦，只能我自己看了。” 孔明想到了青梅竹马的月英和儿时在乡村的时光，心里不免莞尔。

刘备想的是，哦，看样子是跟男朋友分手了才来找我的。

“哎，没事儿，年轻人就这样，更何况是你们这样的……”

刘备讲着讲着觉得有些不妥，挠了挠头，却发现对面孔明的脸色更诡异了。难道戳中他伤心处了？还别说，刘备对这个白净的青年挺有好感的，也许，一夜情之后还有别的可能……

“不过你怎么想来做这个呢？找刺激吗？”

孔明总算又恢复了笑容，一副胸有成竹的样子：“我对贵公司的方向很感兴趣，很喜欢你们的概念……另外，我对刘总也是仰慕已久了……”

这下轮到刘备疑惑了，听孔明巴拉巴拉讲了一通。他没想到约个炮还有这么多学问，连公司也知道得一清二楚，看来自己的个人魅力还真不小。这么一想，刘备倒有些不好意思了，却又有点沾沾自喜：“哪里哪里，没想到孔明你对我这么了解，我都想和你进行“长期合作”了……”

没想到孔明的眼睛亮了起来，“如果可以的话，那自然是我的荣幸——”

刘备看着眼前青年真诚的脸，心里似乎涌起了初恋一般的感情，“你也这么想？那我们可以试试啊，我还是第一次遇上这样的缘分。”

“欸，说真的，你之前谈过几个？能告诉我吗？” 一兴奋起来，刘备又管不住自己的嘴了。

“说实话，有不少人找我谈过，但我觉得理念不同，就拒绝了……”

孔明对自己的感情史倒是很坦诚，刘备想着，不由得越看他越顺眼，甚至觉得这样一个年轻人怎么会看上自己呢？他一边高兴着，一边想简雍这回还真不错，之后一定要涨他工资。

“那咱们也不废话了，直奔主题吧！” 刘备原本没想到会这么顺利，简直顺利到了两情相悦的地步。看着眼前这个如沐春风的青年，他沉寂多年的那种心悸的感觉似乎又回来了。他恨不得立刻一展雄风，听那青年在身下喊出自己的名字……

“行啊，刘总还想听我讲什么？” 孔明依旧一脸真诚地望着他。

“讲什么呀，去宾馆到床上再讲呗！” 说着刘备握住了孔明的手。

“宾馆？什么宾馆？”

“孔明你还装什么呀，我们不就是来干这个的——”

这下之前再不明状况，孔明现在也算是看出来了：合着这老板是个衣冠禽兽啊！还没上班呢就想着潜规则员工！

孔明不动声色地抽出了自己的手，脸色也冷了下来：“刘总你是不是误会了什么，我是来谈工作的……”

刘备也傻了，刚才气氛不还是好好的吗，“简雍不是跟你说好了吗？”

“简先生当初跟我说的是来面试啊。”

“那你不是叫孔明吗？”

“我笔名是叫孔明，本名是诸葛亮。”

“诸葛亮？？”

刘备这下真的懵了，他想起来这位诸葛亮正是两周前给自己公司投了简历的高材生。因为这是之前徐庶跳槽时推荐过的学弟，当时他让简雍特地联系诸葛亮，通知他自己会亲自面试，谁知前一周忙得不行根本没顾上。

他越想越不对，只好对孔明好声好气地说：“你先等等，这肯定是个误会，我去打个电话确认一下，千万别走啊！”

刘备简直欲哭无泪。他跟简雍通完电话，发现原来是这小子整理文件一向“不拘小节”，这回把两个单独记下的手机号码搞混了，偏偏那个约炮对象叫孔茗，而今天约来的却是这个孔明，这下让刘备有理也说不清。

刘备没来得及跟简雍算账就急忙挂了电话，幸好回来的时候孔明还在原地等他。刘备只得硬着头皮向孔明一五一十地解释，但他觉得自己这个老板的光辉形象已经在这位高材生的眼中一落千丈。

刘备想着刚才脑袋里各种见不得人的心思，这会儿都有点不敢直视对面的年轻人。

孔明听完他的解释总算明白了这一路对话的违和感是怎么回事。他却没有生气，嘴角反倒带上了一点幸灾乐祸的笑意，看着眼前这个方才还神采奕奕，这会却懊恼不已的中年人，心里莫名地觉得有一丝可爱。

“刘总，既然是误会，那我——”

“孔明，不是，诸葛先生，你可不要因为刚才的事情对我们公司有偏见，私事归私事，我们还是可以重新坐下来好好谈谈公司的发展，待遇不是问题——”

刘备毕竟是久经风浪的人，这时已然恢复了平日里的气场，真诚地对上孔明的眼睛，显得十分诚恳。

“我们公司的理念是不会变的，如果诸葛先生愿意在这里实现自己的理想的话……”

见孔明迟迟没有回答，刘备也没有挪动目光，似是他不答应就不放他走似的。

孔明觉得快要被他盯得发毛的时候终于开口了：“那……刘总还要继续听我讲吗？”

刘备顿时喜形于色，觉得眼前的人睡不到就睡不到吧，能进自己的公司就算是自己的人了……呸，想什么呢。

“讲讲讲，洗耳恭听！”

“去宾馆讲？” 孔明嘴角又勾起了笑容。

“在这儿讲，在这儿讲！”

“那就请刘总指导了。”

见孔明终于同意了，刘备一激动又握住他的手，却想起了刚才的场景有些尴尬。这一次孔明却没有抽回手，反而紧紧握了回去。

“刘总，我们，可是要“长期合作”的……”

远在家里舒舒服服躺着的简雍不知为何突然打了个冷战。


End file.
